Networking commonly refers a method used by individuals to develop relationships and, as a result, obtain professional opportunities. For example, networking often includes creating a network of connections with individuals and then leveraging the network of connections to obtain opportunities from the connected individuals. To create a network, an individual establishes direct connections with other individuals who may potentially help the individual obtain opportunities. Oftentimes, when an individual establishes direct connections with other individuals, ripple effects occur, causing an exponential increase in the number of connections in the individual's network. For example, when one individual establishes a direct connection with another individual, a ripple effect often occurs, resulting in an exponential increase in the number of connections in each individual's network. The direct connection from one individual to another has the added benefit of connecting each individual with the other individual's prior connections, thereby allowing each individual to further expand his network, i.e., creating a ripple effect that exponentially builds upon itself. Once an individual has established a network of connections with other individuals, that individual can leverage those connections to obtain opportunities from the connected individuals.
Networking is particularly useful in industries where individuals typically rely on referrals to obtain opportunities. For example, in the movie industry, actors, crew members, and above-the-line talent, such as directors, producers, and screenwriters, commonly rely on referrals from other actors, crew members, and above-the-line talent to obtain opportunities to work on movie projects. Accordingly, the size and composition of an individual's network and the individual's ability to leverage that network is important to, and to some extent an indicator of, the individual's success in the movie business. As an individual becomes more successful, the individual is better able to leverage his network of connections because the connected individuals are more likely to favorably respond to the individual. Accordingly, there exists a correlation between an individual's success and that individual's ability to leverage his network of connections.
Same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features, but such repetition of number is for purposes of simplicity of explanation and understanding, and should not be viewed as a limitation on the various embodiments.